licaniusfandomcom-20200213-history
The Shadow of What Was Lost/Chapter 2
| next= }} Summary Davian wakes to Asha knocking on his door after having slept through most of the morning. She has come to check on him to see if was doing okay after she heard about Leehim. Davian lies and tells her he is fine, and that it just reminded him how close the Trials are. Davian contemplates his growing feelings for Asha, but decides not to tell her about them, for fear it would only make the next few weeks that much harder, regardless of whether Asha felt the same way. Davian suddenly remembers that he was supposed to be going into Caladel today to pick up supplies for the Tol, and Asha reminds him that was supposed to be hours ago, and that Mistress Alita had sent her to look for him. Asha leaves and Davian hurriedly gets vaguely presentable and rushes down to the kitchens, passing Elder Jarras teaching some children in the courtyard. In the kitchen the cook, Tori, and her apprentice, Gunder, stop their conversation when they notice him enter. Mistress Alita startles Davian from behind as he is looking for the list of supplies. Davian apologizes for being late, and Mistress Alita comments on how tired he looks. He admits that he is terrified about the upcoming Trials. Mistress Alita reassures him that the God, El, doesn’t give burdens that you cannot carry. She then gives Davian the shopping list and some money and reassures him that if he is late again, she will think up a proper punishment that won’t involve Asha waking him up. Davian heads out of the kitchens, back across the courtyard which now only has Elder Seandra overseeing a couple of younger students sparring with Essence, and to Administrator Talean’s office. The door to the office is open and Davian pauses before entering to listen to the conversation coming from inside. He overhears several people We find out one of these people is Tenvar in , the second person's name in , and finally the third person's name in . talking about the Northwarden sending for the boy The Northwarden is ordering his son home. See and . because of increased attacks at Gifted schools. They discuss the defenses at Tol Athian, and conjecture that the attacks are possibly the work of Hunters. At a noise close to the door, he turns and darts away. After a few minutes of wondering the halls and trying to work out what he just heard, he returns to Administrator Talean’s office to find the strangers gone. Talean greets Davian as he enters and starts to rummage in a cupboard for a Shackle. He also comments about how rarely Davian gets out of the school, ever since the attack on him, and asked him if he would like a companion. Davian declines, and Administrator Talean puts the Shackle on Davian’s wrist. On normal Gifted the Shackle is a traumatic experience, but Davian barely fells anything from it Again, more foreshadowing about Davian being different than a normal Gifted.. Davian dejectedly wonders why he even needs to wear a Shackle. Talean gives him a sympathetic nod and uses the Fourth Tenet to order Davian to return to the school once he is finished in Caladel. Davian heads back to the courtyard, hitches the school’s mule, Jeni, to the old cart they use, then heads out towards Caladel. Characters Appeared *Mistress Alita *Ashalia Chaedris as Asha *Davian *Gunder *Elder Ilseth Tenvar as one of the voices in Talean's office *Elder Jarras *Jeni (mule) *Elder Seandra *Administrator Talean *Tori Mentioned *El *Elocien Andras as the Northwarden *Leehim Perethar *Elder Olin *Torin Wirrander Andras as 'the boy' the strangers are talking about Geography *Arris (mentioned) *Caladel *Dasari (mentioned) *Tol Athian (mentioned) Terms *Hunter *Northwarden *Shackle *Tenets *Treaty *Trials Category:Chapters